You Make Me Whole
by Shin-Kaname
Summary: Botan is trying to cope up of being blind... with them... any one of them... why? she doesn't know... because she doesn't care...
1. Default Chapter

Other Half that makes me whole  
  
A/N It's been a long time since I wrote a fic, so I'm slightly kinda rusted. please bear with me.. thanks!!! ^_^:  
-Your eyes are my windows to heaven, your smile can heal a million souls. your love, completes my existence.. you're the only half that makes me whole...---  
"Hn, how could a simple being like you get here?" A dark shadow came from behind.  
  
"Where are you?" the young woman desperately squinted her eyes from the darkness.  
  
"It seems.. she's from Reikai." another hoarse voice emanated from behind her.  
  
"Who are you?! Show yourselves!!!" she yelled at them, her voice shows frailty.  
  
"A pretty being.. a VERY pretty being.." another voice sounded of.  
  
"Look at those piercing dark purple orbs.." the other, replied.  
  
"What the hell do you want from me?!" the young woman asked frantically.  
  
A dark shadow carried her not so gently in his arms and brought her in a nearby bed.  
  
"You see, people who comes by here never comes out alive.. but luckily for you we'll make an exception." The other whispered in her ear.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!! GET AWAY!!!"  
  
"Botan!!"  
  
"Botan!!"  
  
"Huh?! Izumi.. thank goodness.."  
  
"Botan, don't worry I'm here." The small deity hugged her sempai closer.  
  
"Sempai, it's that dream again right?" The small deity asked, shoving off some strands off her face.  
  
Botan replied with a nod.  
  
"Here, relax a little bit. I'll go get Koenma-sama." The deity bid her while giving her a glass of water.  
  
--  
  
"I don't know Koenma, I asked Enki if there was any being that matched Botan's captors but he knows nothing of It." a dark raven-haired young man shrugged as he takes a seat in front of the prince.  
  
"We have already searched the whole place, nothing." Kurama added as he took a seat beside Yusuke.  
  
"We have to find who those Youkais are!!!" the toddler prince slammed his fist on the hard table.  
  
"I can't tolerate those youkais. I can't let another one of them suffer like this." The young prince berated himself  
  
"We know that, but what can we do?" Yusuke replied, his voice cracking up in concern.  
  
"How is she?" the red-haired young man asked.  
  
As if on qeue, a little deity knocked at the two huge doors.  
  
"Come in." the young prince ordered.  
  
"Koenma-sama, Botan had.." Izumi tried to explain, but was easily cut-off.  
  
The prince stood up and headed to the door.  
  
"PLEASE, try to search for those despicable youkais for Botan's sake." He pleaded before he left.  
  
--  
  
The young prince in his handsome teenage form opened the door gently to Botan's room.  
  
"Botan?" He asked softly as he gently approaches her bedside.  
  
"Koenma-sama? W.. Where are you?!" she asked back trying to feel his presence.  
  
"I'm here." He said softly as he catches her searching hands with his.  
  
Her form was heartbreaking. Her disrupted being was deliberately not easy to handle.  
  
Botan. The usual perky deity that was always on the go, the person that can make you smile even on the saddest day, even on a desperate peek she'll be just staying there and smile. The Botan, that they cherished. A friend they loved. The Botan he knew for centuries. Was now gone. Disappeared from sight.  
  
His sight was crowded with the rage to kill. Why not? Who can stand the sight he was seeing now? Her disheveled hair covering down her face, her pale complexion, small scars covering her body, and mostly her eyes clear as glass. Her eyes, desperately searching for light not knowing that they shall never see the light of day nor night.  
  
"Botan.." the prince started, looking at her intensely.  
  
"I had that dream again." She replied as she rested her head on his chest.  
  
"I'll do what ever I can to find them." Koenma replied, making sure that she will be fine.  
  
"I don't mind if you can't find them.. it's okay.." she replied in a whispering tone. As she gazes at him blankly.  
  
The prince merely smiled at her request, he knew too well that there is still a tinge of hope that his trusty deity will regain her cheerful self and give him back those memories that they have all shared together.  
  
"Ne Botan.. this is just a suggestion.. if you want I.." The prince stuttered.  
  
"If you want, I thought it could be a great Idea for you to spend time in the temple.." he continued, half-smiling. His idea was not bad.  
  
Botan crookedly placed her hand on top of his. Retuned his smile as if she can see, and whispered shyly..  
  
"Thank you.."  
*Following day*  
  
"What a wonderful idea!!" a brown shorthaired young woman exclaimed delightfully.  
  
"Yes, no doubt about it. Botan needs extensive recuperation from everything." a tall-blonde woman followed.  
  
"By, the way, how's the investigation going along?" a young man asked, taking a seat beside the half-youkai detective.  
  
"I dunno, Hiei's not coming back yet." Yusuke replied as he shoves his hair back.  
"Are you sure you're okay by yourself?" the three-eyed koorime asked for the third time.  
  
"Hiei, there is nothing to worry about, I'm just looking for that soul who wandered of here." The blue-haired deity assured him.  
  
"Makai is not YOUR ordinary world Botan, don't say I didn't warn you." The koorime replied, choosing to accept her decision.  
  
"It's not that I care or not.. I just don't want to have a puny little deity wandering off and crying out for help." He smirked as he turns his back to her and walks away.  
Her face was covered of disoriented emotions, her disheveled hair covered her face. Smell of blood lingered around her. Knees full of scars. Nails covered with blood. and eyes of nothingness looked straight at him.  
  
"I'm.... this is my fault.... I...." breath out, forcing herself to explain what have become of her.  
  
His instincts ate him as he slowly reaches for her, and slowly and not too gently lift her head and rested it on his shoulders. His mind was running around in circles, his eyes turning bright red of anger.it was not her fault. it was his. he knew too well that she's helpless from those who haunt his world.  
  
His wordless reply gave her a tinge of hope that she will find her justice in him. in them.  
  
"Help me...." she voiced out before she drift away from him in a blissful sleep.  
  
"I'll do what I can to help you...." he whispered to her ear.  
"We're here." A familiar voice waked him up from his reverie.  
  
"This is it?" he asked back annoyed.  
  
"Toujen, might be a small place but it can be very dangerous." The woman beside him answered.  
  
"How can she wander off here all alone?" He asked himself aloud.  
  
"You should know better...." she replied with a smile.  
  
"I have spoken with the informant about those Youkais whereabouts. The "Reinzien" as they call themselves headed here at Toujen to sacrifice those orbs they've got from that woman." She explained further.  
  
"Sacrifice?" he repeated.  
  
"The informant told me that the girl's orbs was one-of-a-kind.... probably from an ancient civilization of some sort. It gives protection and powers." she quickly explained.  
With this, the young koorime jumped off their ship as the woman followed him.  
  
"I'll take this route, as you take this." He pointed to her.  
  
"Is it my job to order around here not you?" the woman sneered at him.  
  
"Hn. Perhaps your right Mukuro.... but, you are still in debt of me remember?" He replied coolly.  
  
"Perhaps.... or maybe.... you simply just "care" about her dilemma is it not?" she replied, not letting him slip away.  
  
"Hn. don't push it." he simply ended as he manages to group some troops and headed to the western direction.  
A/N I know it's still a little boring but it will take form with in a few chappies. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Misinterpretations  
  
^^A.N. Here's chapter 2 hope y'all enjoy. if someone's reading I think...  
-*-*-*  
  
" Are you alright?" The three-eyed koorime asked as he carefully wakes her up from her slumber.  
  
Her wounds were now covered with bandages, did he made it an effort to care for her? She didn't know.  
"I'm fine..." she replied softly as she tried to adjust her eyes from the dimness of the room. She can't seem to adjust... why? She thought.  
"Where... Are we Hiei?" she asked again, trying to hear closely where his voice was coming from.  
"You're in Mukuro's fortress, my. Room." He tried to sound civil as possible.  
  
"Where are you Hiei?" she asked again, she just can't seem to adjust her eyes.  
The koorime's patience is now wearing thin, she's asking too many questions that he figured out that she can answer herself.  
"I'm right here in front of you." He replied, slowly approaching the bedside and hold her hand. Hold her hand? Why did he?  
  
For comfort? Protection?  
  
"I can't see... you.." She voiced out, trying to sound calm as possible.  
  
Instantly, he cupped her face and moved it to his direction.  
"Bo..tan. Your.... Blind." He summed, as he looked straight on her purple orbs. It looked like glass. Stiff.  
  
A tearless cry echoed throughout the whole fortress.  
  
He tried to calm her down, it hurts him to see her like this. She reached out to him, and welcomed her warmth with his own. And for the first time, he had shown an emotion he couldn't possibly believe he had the right to do.  
  
He tightens his arms around her waist and protectively diminishes any space between them.  
Her arms encircled his neck as she sobbed uncontrollably.  
He cried with her.  
  
-*-*-  
  
"Cheers!!!!" The usual orange-haired tantei yelled happily as he took a sip from his sake.  
  
"It's so nice to have all of you here." The blind young woman gratefully said.  
"Awww now c'mon Botan!!! You've been going mushy-mushy on us for the past few nights now!!!" Shizuru replied, seemed to be half drunk already as she signals the others for another toast.  
"Ya' know Botan..(hiccup) being blind is kinda an advantage!!" the certain class-s youkai pointed out.  
Botan gave him a weak smile and urged the Raizen descendant to continue is fact.  
  
"First of all, you'll never see how ningenkai is getting worse than before. Second (hiccup) you'll never see this stupid orange-haired good-for-nothing- --" The jet-haired detective was cut-off as a certain bumbling orange head tugged him from behind and started cursing and teasing him.  
'She's beginning to show some color now' Kurama noted telepathically to someone. 'Hn.' was his reply. The kitsune smiled and asked 'How's the investigation going?' 'Those reinzien freaks just got out from Toujen. Those fucking youkais must've been preparing for the sacrifice ceremony, and they're bound to return to Toujen.' He replied calmly. 'So, you've been having some bad luck?' the Kitsune asked urging him to ask for help. 'I don't need you. It would be better if you just try to protect her there. I don't know but I'm sensing that they'll come after her. Just be there in case she needs help. Don't expect too much from that punk and his dumb ass friend. And do please keep an eye on Yukina that good-for-nothing---' the young man was cut-off as a familiar voice entered their telepathic conversation.  
  
'Don't worry Hiei, Kuwabara just loves your sister I'm sure he'll not do anything to hurt her.' the soft gentle voice of their blind friend entered.  
The two conversing youkais couldn't help but be dumbfounded. Telepathic conversation such as this couldn't as much be interfered by someone from Reikai. It could be interfered, however either by a youkai higher than them or probably if they'll gladly share their conversation with her.  
  
The kitsune looked over to his blue haired friend, she was smiling warmly to herself. She probably didn't know how she came to interfere but she was happy to know that her koorime friend somewhat held her in some important part of him. and she is sure that he'll keep his promise.  
'Botan? How did you?' Kurama asked her continuing their conversation.  
  
'Kurama. I've been blind for nearly a month now.' She replied, as she tried to keep her cheery voice.  
  
'You know that even if I catch them or not you'll still be blind right?' the koorime opened up.  
  
'Yes. That's what I'm trying to ask of you---' she was cut-off.  
  
'I know. I'll try to find them, so they'll not hurt other ferry girls like yourself... I CAN keep a promise.' The koorime replied calmly.  
'I know. That's why I trust you.' She said softly.  
"Botan!!!" a voice yelled at her distracting her from her telepathic conversation.  
  
"C'mon!!! drink up!!!!" Shizuru tugged her a glass of sake.  
'Hn.' the koorime ended as he said his goodbye to the kitsune.  
~~~__~~  
  
"What would Otousan want with me now?" The teenage prince walked to down the hallway followed by his trust blue companion.  
  
"I dunno Koenma-sama but he said its urgent!!" he fidgeted his answer.  
"I already told him. I'm not going to discuss with him my marriage not now not ever until I find those eye maniac youkais DEAD." He emphasized his reply to his assistant.  
  
The oni just remained silent and sighed. 'How I wish that Koenma would try to consider what he feel for Botan is not likely as a friend anymore.' He figures out.  
The two huge castle doors open. He strutted to his father with a smirk adorning his face. "What is it O great Enma-daioh?" he asked sarcastically.  
"About Botan Koenma." his father replied in a serious tone.  
  
"What?" the prince asked back.  
  
The great king opened an old scroll and handed it to him.  
  
"I think this will help you understand what I'm about to say to you." The big man replied as he began his painful explanation.  
  
---end(for now)---  
  
A/N On to the next chappy...r&r's please if anyone's reading. flames are welcomed okay? It help me a lot... 


	3. Chapter 3:

Chapter 3: Pleasant News......  
A/N Hope y'all enjoy... if you're still there....  
--------  
  
The prince aimlessly dropped the ancient scroll on his table. The way their father argued finally made it to the point that he wanted to kill him. His rude behavior perfectly matched his own father's 'benevolent attitude' of the situation they were on......... She was on. As he recalled his father's last words.........  
  
"What shall we do with a blind deity? it would be better if she's gone. You have no choice. She has no choice." his father's voice echoed on his head.  
In his last attempt to calm himself, he slowly opened the ancient scroll and looked at the drawn pictures. It perfectly showed his father's explanation a while ago.........  
*_*_**  
  
"The special force have found this in the ancient ruins in Toujen, Makai." As he threw the scroll in front of his son.  
"What's this?" The prince slowly picked up the scroll and opened it.  
Pictures of youkais surrounding a sort of altar were drawn. On top of it were two small round objects that the prince recognized as his deity's eyes. The round moon glisten above them as a soul started to be attracted to the two small round objects.  
"This tradition was passed by to the Kaze generation. On the 15th day of the full moon in Makai, they shall sacrifice a Reikai deity for their lives. The Kaze tribe believed that if they sacrifice a life from the Reikai Realm, they should be immortal. But, it seems their ancestors have just fooled them. It was a hoax, just to persuade the following generations to stay and live the tradition forever, also.... it serves as a way to infiltrate our realm.. By this, time past by and a lot of our deities became such guinea pigs of these youkais, no choice your grandfather had decided to purposely annihilate all of them. We admit that they are innocent youkais that was following the wrong belief. But we can't risk another deity." The King explained.  
  
"I can't believe such youkais exist......... so therefore the youkais responsible for Botan's..." he tried to ask only to be cut-off.  
"These youkais are definitely not related to the Kaze tribe." The king defended right away.  
  
"But...... that's impossible!!!" Koenma yelled, getting tired of holding his patience.  
" As I Have told you, your grandfather has left no trace of the Kaze tribe. Reinzien. This group of youkais are like your Reikai tanteis Kurama and Hiei....... they're just theifs. No special powers what so ever. They may have gotten into the ruins and stole the other scroll containing the ancient writings......." He explained further as he looked as his son's dumbfounded expression.  
"So..... then it will be easy for the tantei to kill those youkais and retrieve the scroll!" Koenma pointed out. A tinge of his pain was slightly relieved only to find another grief to replace it.  
"Yes, it is... You see Koenma......" The king stopped abruptly as he avoids his son's eyes.  
"Koenma. We can't return Botan's sight back as you know. With her lost of sight, she is not suitable to be a deity anymore and---" His king hesitated.  
"So what? she can stay here and help me in---" Koenma defended, what is his father's plan?  
"She is no use of us anymore Koenma." The king replied.  
"WHAT!! You want her to---" The prince stared at his father's stern face......  
"There are two choices Koenma. Let the Reinzien do this useless tradition and let Botan's soul rest in peace or....... give her... her Humanity and let her live as a ningen." The king looked as his eyes challenging him to make a choice.  
"That's it? because she is of no use of you, you'll leave her to die? or to live without knowing that I exist? without the memories she shared with the tantei?!" He disagreed. A pain shot him in his gut. He can't go through with this arrangement. He can't just imagine her being a mere stranger to him. to them.  
He knew to well that for a Deity to live as a ningen or anybody from Reikai, they'll have to follow some processes and this includes giving them Humanity...... in exchange for their memories...  
"I have already informed Mukuro of this new information we have found out. Hiei might as well have known of this by now. Inform me if the tantei have finished their mission. Report to me everything understood?" The king commanded. When he received a nod from his son he continued. "I'll let you decide for the 'other' arrangment when this is all over. Until then. You're dismissed." He finished.  
"There will never be that 'other' arrangment!" The prince rebutted, as he clenched his fist tightly.  
"You HAVE NO CHOICE." The king hissed at him as he stood up.  
His son can't firmly understand everything he just said.  
"You're not willing to release her from the pain she wakes up every night...... so might as well let her be sacrificed!!" The king shouted. The whole room trembled. The young prince shut his eyes tightly and tried to voice out his thoughts.  
"Otousan!!! What about her friends? you can't just let her have a normal life without even giving her some of her memories!" Koenma replied obviously trying to avert his eyes from his own father.  
"You're the prince of Reikai...... you should know the rules. Remember Hinageshi? she wanted a normal life, parents to care for her. But as you know, Botan cared for her. She loved Hinageshi so much that she was willing to fulfill her dream of having her own family. even though Botan knew that it will be the last time Hinageshi will remember her." The king explained, as he recalled Hinageshi's release a few years back.  
"But still. I have to think of this first." He silently replied as he excused himself from the room.  
*_**_***  
"Jorju!" Koenma opened the door of his room and looked around for any sign of his blue oni.  
"Hai?" Jorju came up from behind him carrying a pile of documents.  
"Get Ayame IMMEDIATELY!" Koenma yelled at him furiously.  
"Hai!!" The oni scurried down the hall.  
'I can't make this decision alone.' he thought to himself as he goes inside his office.  
~~~__~~~  
"Then this fucking youkais are just worthless punks who just made trippings?" Hiei reiterated as Mukuro explained to him the great Enma-daioh had explained to her earlier.  
"That's good! actually it would not be so hard to finish the job right? the only thing we need to do is wait for them on the 15th day of the full moon and it's finished you and your deity can live happily ever aft---" Mukuro stopped as she heard Hiei grabbing his cloak.  
  
"Where the hell you going?" Mukuro asked.  
"I'm going for a walk." The koorime replied as he went outside.  
~~~__~~~  
"Wake up!!" a small foot kicked him right in the face.  
"What the fuck?" The jet-haired detective shook his head of irritation as he eyed the small figure of his elder in front of him.  
"I'm just trying to get some sleep. for crying out loud it's 3:30 in the morning." He shrugged, it was half past one when they decided to end the little party they had.  
"Wake him up someone's outside to see you." Genki looked at the orange head beside him and went outside.  
Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama went outside. "Well who is it?" The orange head asked making a glance around.  
"Hello..." a soft haunting voice greeted him from behind.  
Nyaaaaaaaa..... "A..a..yame... it's only you." The orange head gradually calmed down.  
"Koenma wants to see all of you." she explained.  
---  
  
A/N So how was it? btw, the hinageshi part is just a novelty okay.. it's not in the story actually. Read and Reviews please!!! 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4: dangerous decisions  
  
A/N I would like to explain to y'all (if y'all are there) that college is not going smoothly for me, as to let you know. Because of this I've been in the dumpster for like.. these past months. Yes, we don't spend summer. A week of no classes or a suspended day, is enough to bring us to an insane laughter of happiness. If you're wondering what school do I go to? Don't ask, because from where I am from, a LOT of schools is like this.  
  
~~  
  
@_@  
  
Yusuke scratches the back of his head as he completely focused on this newfound dilemma. "This is just simply dumb! Who could have wanted their memories to be void out of them?"  
  
His argument did held some water in it but in this situation, His father made it clear.  
  
"Even I can't do anything about it...I mean, this memory void would ease her painful memory of loosing her sight....but what about her memories? Our memories with her?" The prince added as he rested his frustrated head to his comfy chair.  
  
"I don't get it, Botan can stay with us! Sis would like that!!" the orange- head surmised.  
  
"Botan will really be devastated with this development." The kitsune fired at all of them. This agreement is not a good idea...  
  
"This is nuts!" The Raizen descendant scowled at himself.  
  
"After you guys apprehend the youkais, The process for her humanity is already done. Botan will be summoned here and they'll instantly give her, her humanity...." the prince explained as he gazed at rising sun. Its morning, he figures out.  
  
"Then... Can we still see her?" Kurama asked, they had to know if they'll have the chance to see her, memory or not. With this maybe they'll have the opportunity to let her remember them.  
  
"Unfortunately, no. The processes have already indicated her fate as a ningen. Being as which, her past life shall never be connected with her new life. In short, all of you will never be part of her life as a ningen." Koenma explained further, as he clenched his hands. If he hadn't permitted Botan to go after that soul, then she would've still be there with him, unharmed and still a deity.  
  
@_@  
  
"Where is he?!" Mukuro glared at her subordinates in frustration.  
  
Her patience is slowly dissipating. He excused himself earlier for a walk and he is still not have come back. The other reikai tanteis will be here soon and sooner or later, the Reinzien will be here also, puny, as these youkais are they should take further precautions as to not underestimate their enemy.  
  
@_@  
  
She scratches her head in confusion, her heartbeat is still very frantic. She just felt Ayame's ki a while ago. It scared her. it has to be an emergency, and she very well know that all the commotion is about her. she wanted to help, but she couldn't. but still this is not the time to pity herself. It was time to move. If her friends are doing the best they could to help her get her justice. Then she will help herself get through her blindness. She'll have to learn to cope up with the idea. She would have to see her blindness as a gift.  
  
Aroused by the fire of determination, she decided to move from her futon to open her fusuma. Only to find someone opening it for her.  
  
Hiei.  
  
"You're still awake?" a familiar voice whispered to her as she sits a foot from where he stands.  
  
"I decided to have tea." She replied with the same manner.  
  
He guided her out straight to the kitchen.  
  
"I. " Hiei tried to say, only to be cut-off by the young woman's giggle.  
  
"It's fine, Hiei. Why won't you get me a cup, the sugar and the tea? I know I can't expect you to make one. for me." she said softly as she smiled warmly at where she felt his ki. Yes. It was a clear insult for him. But he really doesn't know ningen rituals. And for the heck of it, he didn't care as he smirked at her.  
  
--Would you mind if I just hold you tonight, give you everything you want. make you love me for all I am? Make you understand what I am to you? -  
  
"Here's yours." She spoke as she finished making Hiei's.  
  
"What's up?" she began to ask. First it was Ayame. Then him. What happened?  
  
"I just came to visit." Hiei replied with.  
  
If it hadn't been hot, she would have spilled her tea all over her. "You came to visit. visit?" she elaborated further. What's wrong with this woman? His mind questioned him.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with me visiting. I have to know if Yukina and you are. safe." He admitted. As he looked away from the light-violet eyes staring blankly at him. He doesn't know why but eyes still holds something in it.  
  
"Thanks. I decided to." Botan tried to reply.  
  
"To what?" Hiei urged her to continue.  
  
"I decided to help myself." Botan finally spilled out.  
  
"Help? What are you saying?" Hiei asked again, this woman is really hard to understand.  
  
"You know. I'll really try to cope up being blind. I hate you guys always pampering me." she said in a sad tone.  
  
"Who says they're pampering you? They're just here because they found some silly excuse to be getting drunk and eat free food. Hn. no one's trying to make you feel special." Hiei tried to let her understand. And he lately knows that it was too much.  
  
--I try to voice out what I want to say, I try to not let my mind get the best of me. Admitting what my heart tries to voice out kills the indifference within me. May be it's just because I don't want to loose you--  
  
"That's not what I expect you to say Hiei. I shouldn't have given you tea all along." She replied with a pout as she jokingly pulled the half-filled cup possessively to herself.  
  
"Hn. I'm just being honest." He smirked.  
  
"I know. That's why I'm thinking of a good job I can do, with my condition to help out in Reikai." Botan replied as she bite at her nails thoughtlessly.  
  
"You can't help there. Enma will just get mad at you." Hiei, replied as he looked at her intently.  
  
"Aw, can you just for one second to just nod if I ever voice out something?! You're not this vocal with me when I say something stupid." She pouts again.  
  
He smiled at her knowing she couldn't see him. "Hn. why would I? Then I don't have anyone to laugh at." He mocked her.  
  
"You're not helping." Botan replied almost immediately as she sneer at him.  
  
"But I know a place where you can be of service to." Hie figured out as he carried along with his plan.  
  
"Kurama has a small garden a few miles away from here, with a cozy little shack. As you know, the kitsune has to live a ningen life. And expects ME to take care of does damn plants. so you could---" Hiei explained only to be cut-off.  
  
"You. you said this shack is just a few miles away from here? so you guys could visit me anytime right?" Botan asked back urging him to continue as he signals with her hand.  
  
"Hn. of course I'll visit, since I don't know if you can accomplish a puny little job such as this." Hiei replied with a smirk.  
  
---  
  
"Where the hell is he?!" The kitsune asked the raizen decendant beside him while throwing a few whips.  
  
"How the hell do I know?" Yusuke replied as he dodge a few punches from his attacker.  
  
"I didn't expect they're this many.." Mukuro said calmly as she threw a few punches at the youkai.  
  
"Not that I need that shrimp for help. but I'm really getting tired of these youkais." Kuwabara breathe out as he slashes three youkais in one strike.  
  
"Where the hell do they come from?" Kurama asked as he change to his youko form.  
  
---  
  
"Are you really sure that it's just a few miles? It's like we're walking till' forever!!" Botan complained, for her it had been nearly hours since they left the temple.  
  
"Don't complain and just continue walking." Hiei replied with a smirk.  
  
---  
  
"I thought we could handle all of them!! good thing this kitsune here knows better!" Kuwabara cheered as he held up a beer and drank from it.  
  
"Stop drinking them all up!!" Yusuke punched down at him as they walk up to the temple.  
  
"Let's not waste this time to be with her.. I can't really try to say this, but good thing Enma allowed us to spend just this day with her." The kitsune said with a sigh.  
  
"The question is. do you think the girls would be happy to know that we didn't tell them all of this?" Kuwabara asked, while scratching his head in confusion. As he imagined what his sister would do if she finds out all of this.  
  
"Yeah. But, I already told Keiko about the thing that Botan would be shifted to another job and ya' know things like that. I can't lie to her to much." Yuske replied with a sad tone while clenching his fist.  
  
---  
  
"Oi! Genki-baasan! We're here! is Botan there?" Yuske asked with a smile as they found Yukina and genki standing in front of temple's gate.  
  
"Uhm. Botan's missing." Yukina answered.  
  
A/N not to good huh? Well I'll try with the next chapter.  
  
Where the hell Hiei took Botan? Why the hell did he did that? Where the hell is Kurama's garden anyway? Hmmm... 


End file.
